Gino's Sweet Home
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: Gino's lost! He has to find Germouser! But why do these weird humans take him in? A little parody on "Chi's Sweet Home" Cat!Italy. Rated K  because, this is fluffy
1. Gino gets lost

**Just because, I felt this to be adorable in every single different way ;v;**

**Sorry for awkward intro, LOL. I'm just trying to do this on how it is shown(With my own sass). Like I said, this is a little parody on "Chi's sweet home" I looove that show. Gives me nosebleeds of cuteness *_***

* * *

><p>"Ve~~ Meow~ Meow~" A little kitten named Gino rubbed against Germouser.<p>

Germouser being annoyed at the tiny cat licked his head, Gino purred.

Just then, a bird(Gilbird) caught Gino's eye and he followed it. interested in the birdie stared at it's wings flap. _It looks so weird._ Gino thought. He wanted to share it with Germouser and the other cats with him.-But they weren't there!

"Huh?" Gino turned his head from both sides. "Germouser...? Where'd you go?" He looked forward. Nothing was familiar! He was lost!

Gino shook the thought out of his head and ran. "Germouser! Germouser!" Gino then caught sight of a dog(Germany's dog).

"D'you know where Germouser went?" Gino asked.

The dog looked up "WOOF!" It barked.

"WAAH!" Gino cried. The dog walked away.

Gino stood stunned while the dog walked away. "That was scary..." He whimpered. Just then, an italian sports car sped by. WHOOOOSH!

Gino cried. "S-Scary! Where's my family?"

* * *

><p>He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find them anywhere. "Where's my family..." He whimpered. He then saw a frog(France). "Have you seen my family?" Gino asked the frog. The frog jumped away.<p>

Gino stood there and watched the frog jump away. Gino collasped onto the ground. "I'm so hungry.." Gino said. He wanted to get some pasta and milk very bad. But he wanted Germouser even more. He missed being with him and his family. "I've..Lost you.." he closed his eyes and tears formed and rolled down Gino's fur.

Just then laughter came from up ahead. an italian boy was running in the grass. He tripped and fell on his face. He cried.

Gino opened his eyes and saw the boy right in front of him. "Ve-oww?"

The boy looked up and gasped at the cute kitten.

"I bet you don't know where they are either..." Gino sighed.

"Feliciano!" A voice called, "If you fell, pick yourself up!"

"Ludwig!" Feliciano said, "A cat has fallen over." He pointed to Gino.

"Oh no, what's wrong with him?"

Gino closed his eyes and whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was cute. xD<strong>

**And yas. Germany's characters are the "MOM" characters. LOL.**

**My best friend will shoot me. But I don't care. x3**

**Please review!**


	2. Gino is taken in

**Yay~~ Yay~~ Second chapter~~~ **

**Oh! and for a bonus!~:**

**Theme Song:**

_Life is good, lots of pasta makes me happy._

_I play then they stroke me, oh so happy._

_I eat pasta til' i'm oh so full, then I just pop off for a happy nap._

_Such a good life~~~_

* * *

><p>Gino slept peacefully. He dreamed of being with Germouser <em>"wan' go home to Germouser..."<em>

Gino woke up and yawned. "Huh?" He looked around confused. "Where am I?"

"Kitty! You got up!" a boy said.

Gino stood up and looked at the boy. He looked familiar! "You fell in the grass!" Gino said, "How come your here too?"

"Oh, he woke up."

"Feeling better?"

Gino looked behind him and saw two adults. "AHHHH!" Gino screamed and ran, "Dead end!" he said looking at a wall. Gino slowly turned nervously around to look at the humans.

"Maybe we scared him." one of the men said, scratching his neck.

Gino hissed and got into an attack position.

The asian continued to scratch his neck and turned his head and looked at the other man. "What's that, West?"

"I thought he might be hungry." The other man who was Ludwig, poured a bowl of milk.

Gino calmed down and looked curiously at Ludwig.

"I wonder if he'll drink it." The japanese man said.

"Oohhh.. It smells nice..." Gino purred and edged closer to it. When he finally met the bowl. "It's PASTA!" Gino nommed on it happily.

The three looked satisfied at the kitten drinking the milk.

"Ve~~ Can we keep Kitty?~~" Feliciano asked.

"Well, we're not allowed to keep pets here..." (ok, saying Kiku) Kiku said, rubbing his chin.

"We can't." Ludwig said. "I'm sure we can find someone to take him."

Gino finished his pasta and collasped happily over satisfied with his meal. "I'm stuffed." He said patting his belly. And he closed his eyes.

He thought of Germouser once again. His eyes shot open and he sat up. "Gotta go home!" Gino ran to the door and started scratching and crying.

"Kitty wanna go out?~" Feliciano asked. He was sqauting down but got up and opened the door.

Gino shot out the door. He had a proud look on his face and started walking towards the outside. "Gino's going home, Gino's going home, Gino's going home, Gino's going home, Gino's going..." He looked out and saw it was raining, a car sped by, and the scary dog too! Gino's ears drooped and shuddered, he turned his head to look at Feliciano.

Ludwig came out wondering why Feliciano was leaving the door open. "FELICIANO! THE ALLIES MIGHT SEE HIM!" Ludwig scolded.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked coming towards them.

Gino sped into the house passed the three and ran up to where his little 'bed' was and hid. He peeked his head up and glared. "Think I'll stay here for now." Gino hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Japan's the dad! XD<strong>

**Please review! **


End file.
